


Dinner

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [52]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Research Notes, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: It's dinner time, but Sandburg is in the middle of some research.





	Dinner

"Chief, c'mon, let's go get some dinner."

Blair looked up from the pile of notebooks in his lap. "Oh, sorry, man, I'm right in the middle of transcribing some things. You go ahead."

Jim frowned. "You work too much. Come on. You need to eat. This will be here when you get back." He picked up one of Blair's notebooks to close it, but paused. Frowned. "Chief, what is this?" he half-growled.

"Oh," Blair started moving more books off his lap, "those are my field and research notes."

"This says you were listening while I was in the shower," this time it was a snarl.

Blair snorted a giggle, though he really had tried not to. "Man, you were singing. I swear, that's all it was."

Jim didn't seem convinced, but he closed the notebook and handed it back to him. "Let's go, Chief."


End file.
